changing places
by Walking in moonlight
Summary: Summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Many of you have either read or have created a story in which a human/two-leg is turned into a cat well what about the other way round,  
>Summery:Blazeheart has been intereted in two-legs since the moment she first saw them but one day she is turned into one by a starclan cat and even falls in love,<p>

* * *

><p>Blazeheart's PVO: I watched the two-leg kits playing in the water, they didn't look dangerous or would steal a cat from it's clan, I walked up to get a closer look at them but then I saw Frostfang shaking his head, he was once my menter and had a grudge against Two-legs,<br>"One day your curiosity will get the better of you, Blazeheart." Said Frostfang looking at me,  
>"Yes you have told me Frostfang, but still they don't seem as dangerous as you say." I said but Frostfang became angry,<br>"I don't want you near Two-legs again." Said Frostfang walking away, I followed him back to camp but was stopped by a strange she-cat that looked like she was made of stars,  
>"Goodluck Two-leg." Said the She-cat and then I felt weird and then everything went black.<p>

I woke up cold and tired and the she-cat was still looking at me,  
>"meow meow meow." Said the she-cat I couldn't understand her but then she pointed to me and I looked down I was a two-leg a naked Two-leg.<br>"What did you do?" I asked but the She-cat just smiled and walked off, I was a naked two-leg alone in the forest,  
>"Dad I hear something," I heard a voice say and then saw two male two-legs, one was tall, had scruffy brown brown fur on his head and had a large thick white pelt and blue leg and feet, the other was taller and brown fur aswell but also had it on his face, he had a scruffy green pelt and brown legs and orange feet,"Are you okay?" The youngest one looked at me curiously and held out a fuzzy green paw, I grabbed it and pulled myself up then shook my head,<br>"Wonder where she's from," Said The second two-leg, I understood the question and finally spoke,  
>"The lake." I said and he smiled and then looked at the other Two-leg,<br>"Must have got lost in the forest," Said the first Twoleg,"Where is your family?"  
>"By the lake." I said,<br>"Must work at the stables." Said The second two-leg,  
>"Dad should we take her to our place." said the first two-leg.<br>"Alright." Said The second two-leg who must be dad,

we walked towards a monster and the first two-leg opened the door and handed me a fuzzy brown pelt I wrapped it around myself feeling somewhat warm but still hesitated to get in the monter,  
>"Don't worry." Said the first two-leg grabbing my hand and helpping me into the monster.<p>

as Dad woke up the monster with a metal thing the first two-leg strapped me to the strange shaped nest, I let out a yawn and looked outside it was sunset and the pelt felt soft, I fell asleep soon.

I woke to find the monster in it's nest and Dad was making the monster fall asleep, I saw that the two-leg was looking out the window, I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked at me and smiled softly.  
>"You okay?" I asked him and he nodded his head,<br>"I have been meaning to ask you, What's your name?" asked the two-leg,  
>"Blazeheart." I said proudly,<br>"Blazeheart I like it," Said the Two-leg"My names Andrew and you can call my dad Bob."  
>"Okay." I said smiling at him and then we got out of the monster and I stumbled into the two-leg place and sat on the strange shaped couch.<br>"Don't get comfertable yet." Said Bob so I stood up and two female two-legs came out from behind a thing of wood attached to the wall.  
>"Oh hello." Said the older two-leg to me I smiled and waved.<br>"This is Blazeheart." said Andrew sweeping his paw in front of me,  
>"Strange name." Said The older two-leg,<br>"She's pretty mummy." Said the Two-leg kit,  
>"Can she spend the night?" Asked Andrew,"Please."<br>"Fine but we find her parents in the morning." Said the older two-leg.  
>"Thanks Mum," Said Andrew and he looked at me,"Come on I'll show you the guest room." I grabbed his hand as he lead me to a small den with creamy white walls and a yellow roof, a strange shaped nest was against one of the walls and had a strange pink moss on it.<br>"You'll be sleeping here tonight." Said Andrew,"I'll find you some PJ's."  
>'What are PJ's.' I thought as Andrew left and came back with a pair of blue pelts,fluffy white paws and a hollowed out rock with a warm brown liquid inside, Andrew put it on a strange wooden rock and then gave me the pelts and left closing the piece of wood behind him, I put the pelts on the nest and then picked up the first piece of pelt, I had scene a two-leg kit put on a pelt before so it shouldn't be to hard, I place my arm through the tunnel hole thingies and then put each stone through the holes and then put my legs through the holes and sat on the nest, I saw Andrew come in with another hollowed out rock with a handel,<br>"Mum says that I should check up on you," Said Andrew sitting on the Nest next to me,"This was Angie's room before the car crash,", his Sister died how sad,  
>"Well if you don't want to me sleep here I'll sleep anywhere else." I said but he just shook his head,<br>"Nah Mum said we should try to move on with our lives," Said Andrew talking a sip from the rock and then smiling at me,  
>"Oh well I remember when Smokestar lost his last life, the whole clan morned for moons until Jadestar said we should move in." I said he gave me a confused look,<br>"You're not from here are you?" He asked,  
>"I am," I said I just have different costoms then you do." I said smiling at him,<br>"So you lived in a clan." Said Andrew,"I have heard of many clans but known that have ever lived in this area."  
>"Well it's not a Two-leg clan," I said he gave me another confused look,"You are a two-leg I was part of a clan of Cats."<br>"WHAT!" Said Andrew spitting out some of the brown Liquid,  
>"I was part of a cat clan." I said and he still looked shoked and then relaxed,<br>"No wonder, you have been so confused you've been living with the Wildcats that live near our area," Said Andrew,"So I guess that's why you looked so confused, when you saw us, you were probably told that we were dangerous."  
>"Yes." I said and Andrew smiled at me,<br>"I just want to see something," Said Andrew putting his fingers to his mouth and making a whistling noise and a small brown dog came running through the door and I jump further up the nest, hissing at the dog and batting it with my paw, then there was the sound of a Smack and the dog ran back through the door making a whimpering noise,"Thought so you have a mind like a cat, not a human."  
>"Yes." I said moving back to the edge of the nest,<br>"Don't worry," Said Andrew still smiling at me,"I'll show you how."

* * *

><p>okay so there done the first chapter so Enjoy please,<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

so alot of people loved the first chapter well here is the second chapter

* * *

><p>Blazeheart's PVO: I have been a human as Andrew said I should call them for a few moons now and I had learned alot I'm not so scared of the Dog and even learned what a monster actually was they call it a car and it is a quick way for them to get to one point from another place,<br>"Hey Blazeheart wake up," Said Sinopa Andrew's sister tossing a pillow at my face, I woke up and streched and then saw he was in some sort of uniform."You're coming to school with us."(Okay so Andrew has two sisters that are alive Sinopa who is Andrews twin sis and Milly who is her youngest sister)  
>"What's school?" I asked the whole family had found out about me living in the wild,<br>"Actually she is having a tutor," Said Alice there mum smiling at me and then gave Sinopa a angry look,"Speaking of school shouldn't you be going before the bus leaves."  
>"Oh right thanks mum." Said Sinopa grabbing her school bag and running out the door,<br>"Your tutore will be here at two." Said Alice leaving the room I fell back to sleep,

I woke and got dressed I smelt a bit, so had a shower and washed my hair, a long pair of Pants lay on my Nest which I still considered it my nest even though Andrew told me it was called a bed and a fresh white shirt with a print of paw prints on it and put it on, then walked out to get some lunch and looked on the clock on the wall it was one thirty so I had half'n hour before the tutore would be here, I chuck a little pasta in a bowl and stuck it in the microwave, it was amazing how much Andrew taught in two moons, I sat on the couch and turned on the TV, a annoying tv show about a sponge named SPongebob,

_Ding Dong _I walked up to the door and opened it wide, a young girl my age with long brown hair in a pony tail and wore a hat with cat ears,  
>"Hi I'm Missy," Said the young girl holding her hand,<br>"I'm Blazeheart," I said shaking Missy's hand,"Nice to meet you."  
>"Well Blaze, hope you don't mind me calling you that," Said I Missy I shook my head,"I'm your new tutore," Missy and I sat down at the table a stack of books was on one side and stationary on the other I picked up a pencil and started scribbling on the page, I wasn't sure what I was drawing but it turned into to a cat with a fluffy white pelt and black markings on its head, it reminded me of Frostfang and before I knew it tears began rollling down my cheeks, I had been here so long I had almost forgotten about my past life,<br>"Are you okay?" Asked Missy handing me a tissue,  
>"Uh yeah it's just memories." I said stroking the cat but only feeling the coldness of the page,<br>"Mmm Alice told me about your past life," Said Missy picking up a pencil and drawing a small girl with wings and writting Angel,"Think you could write Cat next to your drawing," I smiled and wrote Cat and in brackets Frostfang,"Alright lets try Maths," she took out a large textbook,"Okay so what's Two plus two."  
>"Four." I said Andrew had taught me all the basics and even some harder stuff,<br>"Alright whats 2 times fourty." Asked Missy I smiled,  
>"Eighty." I said and she smiled at me,<br>"Okay well let's do art," Said Missy,"Since you are such a smarty pants." Missy brought out a pack of pencils and a sketch pad and smiled at me, I picked up a pencil and began sketching a large forest with small cat faces peaking out of the trees, Missy had a shoked look on her face,  
>"What did I do something wrong?" I asked as Missy shook her head,<br>"No it's just this is amazing." Said Missy closing the sketch book and grabbing my hand a pair of keys dangling from a chain around her wrist,  
>"Where are we going?" I asked,<br>"You'll find out soon enough." Said Missy so I got in the car and we drove off.

Missy stopped at a old building the walls had caved in a little,  
>"This is Artists heaven," Said Missy openning the boot and taking out paint tins of different colours,"well underground artists heaven." We walked in carrying the paint tins.<p>

Inside was bright and colourful streaks of red and blue covered one side of the building and spots and of black and blue and a large white wolf with blue markings on the other,  
>"Woh." I said as we past a white cat with black markings,<br>"Hey I see you like my painting." Said a young girl around thirteen with long black hair tied into a ponytail and tanish skin, paint smudged on her face and I saw sweat drop onto the ladder she stood on,  
>"Hey Lucy." Said Missy smiling at the young girl and handing her a paint can of bright gold,<br>"Perfect." Said Lucy taking a small brush dipping it in the paint and painting tiny stars on the dark blue background,  
>"This is Lucy, she is a experts in well cats." Said Missy smiling,<br>"What's so bad about cats?" Asked Lucy as she kept painting stars,  
>"Nothing." Said Missy as I felt hot tears dripping down my face,<br>"Are you alright?" Asked Lucy handing down a old rag,  
>"Yeah I'm pretty sure." Said Missy turning her head toward me I smiled,<br>"Well it's just, I used to live with wild cats and it looks like Frostfang, My menter." I said and Lucy looked at me mouth wide open,  
>"That is so Cool." Said Lucy smiling at me<br>"Hey have you seen Emma?" Asked Missy, I looked as Lucy shook her head,"Ug she was supposed to help with a painting." I smiled I didn't feel like talking,  
>"Sorry *Pant pant* I was *Pant pant* late." Said the girl that looked fifteen sixteen years old and had Brownish hair,<br>"What took you so long?" Asked Missy handing Emma a paint brush,  
>"My bike had a flat tyre so I had to run here." Said Emma as Lucy handed her a cup of water,<br>"Hey, So this is Blazeheart but you can call her Blaze." Said Missy carrying some paint tins to a blank wall,  
>"Hey Awesome name." Said Emma as a boy with shortish brown hair ran in,<br>"Soz I'm late." Said the Young boy he looked Lucy's age,  
>"This is Cody." Said Missy.<br>"I specilise in birds." Said Cody,  
>"Want to help me and Emma?" asked Missy I nodded my head and we went to work,<p>

I got covered in paint, Missy and Emma where doing a picture of Emma's fursona in a forest I don't know why she brought me I was quite happy doing maths but it just must be the way she learns best,  
>"Hey Blazeheart." Said Andrew as I walked through the door,<br>"Hey Andrew." I said smiling at him and I let out a big sigh,  
>"I have a surprise for you later." Said Andrew as I walked into my bedroom and flopped into my nest and fell asleep.<p>

_When I was asleep I was a cat again and it felt so good, I ran through the forest feeling the wind in my fur it felt wonderful but then I stopped and saw the same She-cat that had turned me into a human in front of me,  
>"Hello Blazeheart." Said the She-cat smiling at me<br>"Uh hello." I said  
>"Sorry for me not introducing myself I am Dawnstar." Said the She-cat smiling at me,<br>"Why did you turn me into a human?" I asked the words felt dry in my mouth I have wanting to ask for so long yet it didn't seem right,(Okay so she has been with them for two-three months so yeah no complaining)  
>"A cat with two-legs will save the clans before a creature of her own kind destroys them all." Said Dawnstar and then she faded away and I woke up<em>

* * *

><p>Omg my most crappiest chapter ever it makes like no sence but eh please enjoy it<p> 


End file.
